Laundry treating appliances, such as vertical axis clothes washers, typically include a cabinet, a tub in the interior of the cabinet, and a rotatable wash basket mounted in the tub that receives laundry for treatment according to a cycle of operation. A clothes mover or agitator can be located within and rotatable relative to and/or with the wash basket. The agitator can be oscillated or rotated about its axis of rotation during a cycle of operation in order to provide movement to the fabric load contained within the laundry treating chamber.